


Assorted Doodles of Rammstein

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin; assorted doodles of Rammstein that I did whilst bored on various occasions. Probably not very good, but I tried. :o)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assorted Doodles of Rammstein

Doodles from one of my favourite Rammstein videos, Ich Will, mostly because their images were particularly distinctive during this. (and ssshhhhh, I know that I've drawn them all the same size. XD ) 

[](http://s1177.photobucket.com/user/MetalliKirk/media/rammsteinAO3.jpg.html)

And a couple of sketches of the lovely Richard and Till. 

[](http://s1177.photobucket.com/user/MetalliKirk/media/richardAO3.jpg.html) [](http://s1177.photobucket.com/user/MetalliKirk/media/tillAO3.jpg.html)


End file.
